


you call the shots babe, i just wanna be yours

by switchtaeguk



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Derogatory Language, Dom Kang Yeosang, Dom/sub, Facials, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Painplay, Sex Toys, Sub Jung Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchtaeguk/pseuds/switchtaeguk
Summary: wooyoung is a brat, and yeosang has to put him in his place.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	you call the shots babe, i just wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! me again. i hope you enjoy! <3 
> 
> since this starts mid scene, as with any kink stuff i write, consent is important !! and an assumed part of things prior to the scene, as they are in a consensual dom/sub relationship with everything verbally agreed upon.

A resonating smack echoes through the room, the sound accompanied only by Wooyoung's broken whimper. Immediately Yeosang's hands are gripping his hips, stopping him from grinding down onto his lap. He can only imagine how heavenly the fabric of Yeosang's slacks would feel against his aching cock, a little on the rough side but that's how Wooyoung likes it. 

"Why are you being punished?" Yeosang's voice is cool and level even after receiving no answer the first four times he had asked the same question. Each lack of response had been followed by five spanks. Once again, Wooyoung's lips remain sealed in an act of defiance - he wants to push Yeosang, wants to watch his resolve crumble and give way to anger. He wants to be punished, and he wants to be punished hard. Twenty seconds of tension-filled silence pass by. "Get on the fucking floor, slut. Face down." 

_Bingo_.

Not even attempting to hide his satisfied grin, Wooyoung clambers off of Yeosang's lap. As he kneels down to get into position, he catches a glimpse of Yeosang, whose hands are calmly undoing the buckle of his belt. Part of Wooyoung is elated - finally, a punishment worth misbehaving for - but a smaller, more rational part of Wooyoung is terrified, because Yeosang is ruthless once the belt comes out. Obviously he could use the safe word if he really didn't want this, but the thing is, Wooyoung really does want this. 

Wooyoung lies down, pressing his flushed cheek against the wooden floor and shuddering slightly as the cool surface meets the overheated skin of his cock, hard and leaking all over it. He squeezes his eyes shut and listens to Yeosang's footsteps as they approach, stopping just in front of his face. Before Wooyoung can be confused about it, Yeosang's slender fingers slide through his dark locks of hair and yank his head up, startling him into opening his eyes. Yeosang is crouching before him, dress trousers hugging his thighs deliciously. 

"Up." Yeosang orders, tugging at Wooyoung's hair until he gets onto his hands and knees. "Look at the mess your pathetic little cock made all over my trousers. You should clean it up." 

Wooyoung crawls forward, Yeosang's fingers still tangled in his hair, the grip deliciously tight. With kittenish licks, he laps at the trails of precum on Yeosang's trousers. The bitter taste and fact that it's his own precum has a low moan building in his throat. 

"Enough." 

And then he's gone from Wooyoung's sight.

Something presses down between his shoulder blades, applying pressure until he buckles into a lying position, arms straight at his sides. A quick glance over his shoulder confirms his initial thought - Yeosang has one of his expensive boots on his back, pinning him down. Fuck, being stepped on like this, being treated like a filthy slut, turns Wooyoung on beyond words. 

After about a minute of Yeosang's show of dominance he removes his foot, retreating elsewhere in the room and returning swiftly. 

"Hands behind your back." Yeosang's instructions are short, sharp. He's not fucking around, and it sends an anticipatory shiver down Wooyoung's spine. This is going to be good. He complies, biting back a groan as he feels the familiar leather cuffs tighten around each wrist, the chain between them cool against his lower back. "I'm going to give you once last chance to tell me why I'm punishing you. This won't be the only punishment tonight if you don't listen to Master. Now, why are you being punished?" 

"I don't know, Master. Shouldn't you know?" Wooyoung giggles, wriggling his ass playfully. His urge to talk back has returned in full force, probably a result of the adrenaline coursing through his veins right now. 

"You're such a fucking _brat_." Yeosang grits out, belt connecting harshly across Wooyoung's ass with no further warning, ripping a startled yelp from Wooyoung's throat. 

"Am I making you mad?" Wooyoung goads, though his voice is a little breathier this time. Another whack, this time aimed at his left cheek and a little harder than the last hit. He opens his mouth to make another remark, but Yeosang is already bringing the belt down against his right cheek and he chokes on his words, a pathetic whimper coming out instead. 

"Not gonna make another witty comment?" Wooyoung can almost hear the smirk that's most definitely tugging at Yeosang's lips, equal parts sexy and irritating. 

"Not gonna hit me harder, _Master_?" Wooyoung fires back with the last bit of fight he has left. His comment earns him an extra hit, as Yeosang informs him as he brings the belt down twice in quick succession, this time a little lower, bordering on the top of his thighs, bringing tears to his eyes. 

The last hit, this one across his ass like the first one, has him writhing on the floor as the pain stings intensely and then fades into a dull ache. His breaths come in little sobs as he tries to collect himself, the aching persistent and balancing on the delicate sword's edge of pain and pleasure. 

"Was that hard enough for you, sweetheart? Want more?" Yeosang chuckles, pacing around until he's back in front of Wooyoung, gripping his chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up. Wooyoung shakes his head as much as possible, whimpering pathetically. All the fire from before has left him, his insubordination quashed, leaving him a pliant, submissive mess. Yeosang is the only one who can get Wooyoung like this, break him down _completely_ , 'til the brattiness that comes so naturally to him washes away and is replaced with the need to obey and be good. Sometimes they play with others, but no one breaks him down as perfectly as Yeosang does. 

"P-please, Master." He whines, the title no longer mocking. He doesn't quite know what he's begging for. Mercy? Forgiveness? 

"Shh. Why are you being punished?" Yeosang reiterates for the nth time, and for the first time that night he gets the answer he was seeking.

"I-I disobeyed rules." 

"Which rules, pet?" Yeosang urges him on. 

"Sent naughty texts when Master was at work even when Master said to stop. Touched and c-came without permission. Didn't answer Master when asked questions. Talked b-back." Wooyoung hiccups out, face burning with embarrassment at his misbehaviour. 

Wooyoung leans into Yeosang's hand when he cups his face, bottom lip quivering as he tries not to cry.

"That's right. And that punishment was just for the first three broken rules, so now Master needs to punish you for the last one. You were so naughty, so disrespectful, talking back like that." 

"Sorry, Master, I'm sorry." Wooyoung cries out, struggling against his restraints, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch Yeosang, to be comforted by the firm warmth of his body. 

"I know you are, Wooyoung-ah, but I need to teach you a lesson. You need to remember who is in charge." Yeosang's voice drops to a lower timbre, so fucking deep and hot that Wooyoung has to squeeze his thighs together, desperate for friction. Yeosang notices this, of course. "Aw, are you all worked up? Making a mess over the floor with your pathetic little cock? What a pain slut." 

Wooyoung nods fervently in agreement, but that isn't good enough. 

"Use your words."

"Y-yes, Master. I'm a p-pain slut." Wooyoung mewls, so embarrassed to say such filthy words out loud. With a pleased hum, Yeosang removes his hand from his face and steps out of his line of sight once again, leaving Wooyoung to anticipate his next move and ponder his punishment for talking back. A distressed whimper forms in his throat at the thought of his behaviour and how disappointed his Master must be. 

Before he can get too lost in his thoughts, a hand is tugging at the chain between his cuffs. "Up." Yeosang commands sharply, other hand going to Wooyoung's hair to help tug him up onto his knees. "Colour?" Yeosang studies Wooyoung's face for any signs of distress or reluctance to continue. With his thumb he brushes over the mole on Wooyoung's cheek, a intimate and loving touch that almost seems out of place, except that Wooyoung knows it's to reassure him that his comfort and consent come first. 

"Green." Wooyoung answers placidly. "I was bad a-and I deserve to be punished, Master. Make me a good boy." 

His reply has that steely glint returning to Yeosang's eyes, no longer soft and searching. 

"It might take a lot for that, you little brat. I've never been so disappointed in you, pet. Talking back like that, undermining Master, being a difficult little slut? That's not good boy behaviour, Wooyoung." Yeosang drawls, tugging at the shorter hair on the back of Wooyoung's head to tilt his head back. "Stand up." 

After a few seconds of struggling Yeosang fists a hand in his hair and drags him up til he's standing before him. With his fancy heeled boots, Yeosang has the height advantage and it makes Wooyoung feel even more intimidated, in the very best way. Not that Yeosang needs the advantage, he exudes dominance in so many more ways than just physically. 

For an intense, prolonged moment, Yeosang stares down at him, eyes dark and predatory. Wooyoung stamps down the urge to shiver, eyelashes fluttering as he struggles to maintain eye contact, cheeks flushing pink under the piercing gaze. 

As abruptly as the moment started, it ends. Yeosang lowers his gaze to Wooyoung's cock, hard against his abdomen, a desperate shade of red and dripping precum steadily from the flushed tip. With the lightest of touches, Yeosang trails a fingertip up the underside, stopping to dig his fingernail in the slit, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Wooyoung. His thighs flex and clench with the effort of keeping still as Yeosang smears precum across the sensitive head. 

"So wet for me, baby." Yeosang rumbles, taking a step back and drawing a whine from Wooyoung at the loss of contact. A quick slap to his inner thigh has the whine dying in his throat. "Sit on the edge of the bed." 

Once seated, Yeosang spreads his thighs as far as they can go and crouches between them, his hands immediately smoothing up the soft skin and hard muscle. Wooyoung chokes on a mewl as Yeosang's fingers press into the marks he had left on his inner thighs the other day, the delicious pain going straight to his painfully hard dick, making it kick gently against his stomach. 

"So sensitive." Yeosang chuckles, seeming to delight in how Wooyoung is reacting to the smallest of touches. Blood rushes to Wooyoung's cheeks because yes, he is, and embarrassingly so. 

Yeosang skims over Wooyoung's clenching abdomen, so close to his leaking dick that he chokes on a desperate cry. He continues to draw soft circles onto the skin of Wooyoung's stomach as he speaks. 

"If you want to prove to Master that you can be a good boy, listen carefully and obey, alright?" 

Wooyoung nods earnestly even though he knows Yeosang would have continued anyway. He always loves to tell Wooyoung exactly what he's going to do to him, because it never fails to rile Wooyoung up, always makes his cock leak precum profusely from the obscene words and deep timbre of Yeosang's voice. 

"You're going to open yourself up, then you're going to sit yourself on that nice, big dildo you decided to play with today when you were breaking Master's rules." 

Something feels off to Wooyoung as he registers Yeosang's words. This doesn't seem right. Of course he'd rather be sit on Yeosang's cock, but beggars can't be choosers, right? His brow furrows as Yeosang makes quick work of his cuffs, tossing them to the end of the bed. He takes a moment to rub Wooyoung's wrists, soothing them. 

Sensing his confusion, Yeosang's lips tug into a smirk. "I'm not finished, sweetheart, don't get too excited." Fuck. "I didn't say you could move or cum, did I? You're going to sit there like the good little cock sleeve you are, and you're going to watch Master. Doesn't that sound fun?" 

"Master please, please, I, I wanna touch you, I want to cum, I need to cum, fuck, please, I've learned my lesson. I pretty promise I won't misbehave again." Wooyoung whines through a pout, fighting the urge to stomp his feet and throw a tantrum - he has to be good.

"Don't test my patience, Wooyoung," is all Yeosang growls before standing upright, now towering over Wooyoung. He's the image of cool and collected as he strides over to their toy box, lying on the chaise lounge in the corner, still there from when Wooyoung had ransacked it earlier. He hadn't had the chance to put it away - Yeosang had managed to leave work early after receiving his provocative texts, and had caught him red-handed. 

Yeosang hums nonchalantly as his hands hover over the contents of the box, contemplating. Wooyoung watches, full of curiosity. The dildo is already on the bed, as well as a bottle of lube, so he doesn't really need anything else. After a few moments of deliberation, Yeosang pulls something from the box, and returns to his previous position. 

"You always beg so prettily when I use these." He says, as if offering Wooyoung an explanation, letting the chain connecting the nipple clamps hang over his index finger. Wooyoung whimpers at the sight of them, pressing his thighs together subconsciously. He has a love-hate relationship with the clamps - currently leaning more towards the hate side, knowing they will only add to his plight. 

Quickly, methodically, Yeosang laps at each rosy bud, pinching and pulling at the one his mouth isn't working on, stimulating them until they're stiff beneath his fingers. Once satisfied with his work, he attaches the clamps, ripping a wanton moan from Wooyoung's chest. The delicious mixture of pain and pleasure concentrated at his one of his most sensitive areas has his cock twitching restlessly, begging to be touched and relieved.

"Pain. Slut." Yeosang punctuates each word with a slap against each side of Wooyoung's face, making him whimper brokenly. Rough treatment is his favourite. 

With a cruel tug of the chain dangling on his chest, Yeosang gets up again, heading back over to the box. This time, he moves it to the floor and takes a seat. Leaning back, he spreads his legs wide open, looking like sin in his tight slacks and fitted shirt. His eyes bore into Wooyoung's, dark and dangerous even from a distance.

"What're you waiting for? I thought you were dying to have a cock in that slutty hole of yours." 

Wooyoung mumbles an apology, eyes darting away from Yeosang's face in embarrassment at the mention of his misbehaviour earlier. He climbs onto the bed properly, and chews on his bottom lip as he tries to choose what position he's going to take. Before he can decide, Yeosang is speaking up again. 

"Face me, darling. I want to see that pretty face of yours when you cry." 

Knowing better than to go against his Master's wishes, Wooyoung kneels in the centre of the bed, facing him as directed. His heels dig into his ass, which is still raw and stinging from earlier, and he squirms a little at the sensation. This doesn't go unmissed by Yeosang, who gives a pleased quirk of his eyebrow. 

Wooyoung's hands shake slightly as he reaches for the lube, a mixture of the anticipation of finally getting some stimulation, albeit not as much as he wants, and the excitement of having Yeosang watch him with sharp eyes, tracking every movement he makes. He pours a generous amount over his fingers, probably more than needed seeing as he had fingered himself open earlier that day and had one of their bigger toys up his ass, but part of him wants to put on a show for Yeosang, and he knows the sound of excess lube is something he finds hot. 

Leaning forward, he braces himself with one hand and reaches one hand behind him, letting two fingers slip into his hole immediately. It swallows them up greedily, already loose from earlier. He bites back a moan as he massages his sensitive walls, eyes fluttering shut, getting lost in the sensation. 

"Enough, Wooyoung. I said to open yourself up, nothing more." Yeosang orders, drawing Wooyoung's attention back to him. One of his hands is palming lazily over the bulge in his dress pants, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he watches on. The sight alone has Wooyoung clenching around his fingers. 

Huffing petulantly, he gets to work scissoring himself open, trying to avoid his prostate. It's not difficult, given the awkward angle, but he knows he could easily massage the swollen gland if he really tried. As he works his fingers in and out of his hole, he keeps his eyes on Yeosang. The other man has unbuttoned his trousers and tugged them down to mid-thigh, now touching himself through his boxers. Wooyoung whimpers and sinks down further on his two fingers, wanting nothing more than to be over there, on his Master's lap, making him feel good instead. He wants to swallow the little grunts that slip from Yeosang's mouth with his own, or have them muffled against his neck as it's ravished by him. 

By the time he wriggles a third finger in beside the others, Yeosang has his hand down the front of his black boxers, slowly stroking himself.

Three fingers feel good, but it's nothing compared to having Yeosang's fingers in him or his big, thick cock. Wooyoung loses himself in the thought of Yeosang and his ridiculously amazing dick game, precum spurting from his cock as he all but rides his fingers. Little noises spill from his lips, desperate little things that obviously affect Yeosang judging by the way his hand speeds up. 

Wooyoung's sure he could cum untouched pretty soon. The delicious friction against his walls, the addictive stretch of his rim around his knuckles; it's definitely enough to send him over the edge. Yeosang seems to sense this too. 

"You're enjoying yourself too much, darling. Hurry up and get that pretty ass filled." Yeosang grunts, tongue swiping across his bottom lip, so tantalising and enrapturing. What Wooyoung would give to have that sinful tongue on him right now, licking hungrily into his mouth, tonguing at his pulse, or, even better, in place of his fingers. He'd fuck him open so well- "Don't make tell you again." 

If Wooyoung wasn't already in deep shit, he would've made a snarky comment, maybe even a playful one. But as things are he juts out his bottom lip and removes his fingers from his ass. He makes a show out of lubing up the toy, twisting his hand around it as he stares Yeosang straight in the eyes. A small part of him hopes he can seduce his way out of a full punishment - maybe Yeosang would take pity on him and at least let him cum later. 

Yeosang raises an eyebrow in part amusement, part impatience, urging Wooyoung to move on with a tilt of his head. 

Wooyoung spreads his legs a little, raising himself up using his thighs. He places the dildo on the bed, holding it steady so that he can lower down onto it. His breath hitches as it breaches his rim, thicker than his three fingers. The ridges (supposed to simulate veins to make it more realistic - the thought makes Wooyoung want to scoff, because nothing compares to _Yeosang_ fucking him) press against his walls as it slowly spreads him open. Every inch he slides down has him gasping out a little moan, one of his hands trembling where it lays on his thigh, the other holding the toy still. 

After an agonising few seconds, the toy is fully sheathed in Wooyoung. It feels good, being stuffed full and having that constant pressure against his prostate, probably the closest thing to pleasure he'll get tonight. He doesn't realise his eyes are closed until Yeosang commands that he opens them.

A whine builds in his chest as he takes in Yeosang, who has his cock out now, flushed and leaking in his hand as he slowly works his fist over it. Drool pools in Wooyoung's mouth as he eyes it up, imagining the weight of it on his tongue, pressing into his throat. 

"Tell Master how you feel." Yeosang's voice is gruff, so low and sexy. 

"F-full. Feel full, Master. Want to taste you so bad." Wooyoung begins to sniffle, eyes watering out of frustration and sadness. 

"Well, bad boys don't get what they want. You're lucky I'm even letting you fill that slutty hole of yours. You should thank me really, shouldn't you?" 

The small part of Wooyoung that always lashes out, always keeps Yeosang on his toes, wants to say 'fuck you', but instead all he can muster is a meek, "Thank you Master." His voice cracks on the last word, so wrecked from trying to stay still. A drop of precum pearls at the slit of his dick and slides down, the lack of stimulation making him so sensitive to any touch that he can feel it slowly trail down his length. 

Desperation wells in his chest as he watches Yeosang pleasure himself, raspy moans and occasional grunts filling the room, along with Wooyoung's constant whimpering. Every time Yeosang fucks up into his fist, Wooyoung gets louder, so desperate to take the place of his fist, to be fucked thoroughly by his Master, until he's choking on sobs and seeing stars. 

As if he can read Wooyoung's mind, Yeosang groans out a sentence that has Wooyoung's thighs clenching and quivering with the effort of keeping still. "Imagining that I'm fucking you instead, baby? Want Master's thick cock splitting you open, hmm?" 

"Hnn, please Master, please, I'll be s-so good I want, I want it so bad, fuck me, please, need you, Sir, Master, it's not enough, need you." Wooyoung breaks down, tears pouring down his face as he pins Yeosang with imploring eyes, chest heaving with sobs. He sniffles miserably when Yeosang just laughs softly, fucking up into his fist at a faster pace. "Master, I won't be bad again I swear." 

"We both know that's a lie, 'cause you just love to be a naughty little slut, don't you?" Yeosang chuckles and yeah, that's true, but what Wooyoung doesn't like is punishments like this. Being denied the eighth greatest wonder of the world (in Wooyoung's humble opinion), Kang Yeosang's dick, is borderline criminal. In lieu of an answer, Wooyoung pouts wetly at Yeosang. "That's what I thought." 

By the the time Yeosang is nearing his climax, Wooyoung is panting out whines, cock urgently red and soaked against his stomach.

"Master, I've been a good boy, please can I have a treat?" Wooyoung tries his luck, hoping Yeosang's impending orgasm will soften him up. 

"Fuck, get off that toy and get over here. Crawl to Master like the good little pet you are." 

Wooyoung sobs in relief as he dismounts the dildo. He scrambles to the floor to crawl over to Yeosang's feet, kneeling patiently between his spread legs as he waits for further instruction. 

"Since you took your punishment and listened so well, you can have Master's cum over your face. And if you beg really nicely, you might get to rut against Master's leg until you cum." 

"Thank you Master, thank you s-so much, thank you, please cum on my face, please, want it." Wooyoung babbles, tears streaming down his face freely now. When Yeosang pushes his sweaty fringe from his forehead, it's tender, almost sweet, and it makes Wooyoung sob even louder.

"Such a good boy for me, Young-ah, so fucking good." Yeosang grunts, shifting forward in his seat and aiming his cock at Wooyoung's tear-stricken face. Like the good boy that he is, Wooyoung stills and closes his eyes, tilting his head back to make sure he catches all of Yeosang's cum. It only takes a few more seconds before he feels the first spurt land high on his cheek. Strips of cum land across the bridge of his nose, over his lips, some even drips down his chin, until Yeosang groans heartily and pats his cheek, signalling he's finished. 

Wooyoung looks up at his Dom with adoring eyes, panting heavily, cock pulsing hotly against his thigh. "Please Master, please, can I cum? I wanna cum so bad, need it Master, I've been good for you, and I promise I'll try my hardest to be a good boy, please, please, please." 

"Look at you, face covered in tears and cum, begging shamelessly, whimpering like a little puppy begging for his owner's attention. Aren't you just precious?" Yeosang drawls, reaching down to give the chain of his nipple clamps a sharp tug, making Wooyoung yelp. 

"Master..." Wooyoung pleads brokenly. 

"Shh, darling, don't panic. Of course you can cum, you took your punishment like a good boy. Master's so proud of you, baby. So, so proud." 

Yeosang's gentle words ease the tight feeling in his chest, knowing that he isn't disappointed or upset with him now. As Wooyoung moves to straddle one of Yeosang's shins, Yeosang swipes at the ropes of cum decorating Wooyoung's face with his thumb and feeds it into his mouth. Wooyoung suckles at the appendage, humming contently, and begins to shift his hips downwards. 

His movements are tentative at first, the rough texture of Yeosang's slacks a little too much for his sensitive cock, but the edge of discomfort soon fades away, allowing him to hump Yeosang's leg faster. Yeosang's thumb muffles his choked moans and cries. Yeosang cups Wooyoung's face with his free hand, gently wiping away freshly falling tears. Wooyoung's so far gone, so caught up in the friction against his cock, so desperate for release that he can't bring himself to make sense of Yeosang's words, but takes comfort in the lulling tone of his voice. He can make out an occasional "good boy," or "my baby," but nothing more. 

"Gonna come, gonna come, Master, 's so good." Wooyoung mumbles around Yeosang's thumb, looking into his Master's eyes as he grinds once, twice, three times against his leg and then stills. His orgasm crashes over him, the intensity of it taking him by surprise, bursts of white exploding behind his eyes when they slam shut. It feels like he cums for ages, his hips beginning to softly move to milk his orgasm as much as he can, after the initial shock.

"Sweetheart, you can stop now." Yeosang's voice brings him back, anchors him, and he realises that the pleasure has now melded into pain. He halts his movements, pulls off Yeosang's thumb and collapses forward, between his legs. His head rests on one of his thighs, tears dripping onto the material of Yeosang's trousers. One of Yeosang's hands immediately goes to his hair, fingers running through the sweaty strands in a soothing manner. With the other hand he makes quick work of removing the nipple clamps, rubbing at Wooyoung's back once he's finished. "Wooyoung, my beautiful baby, you did so well for me, you're just incredible, you know that? My precious boy, always so good for me. I love you with all my heart." Yeosang keeps his voice quiet and low, knowing how much comfort Wooyoung draws from it, and how calming the other boy finds it. 

After a few more minutes of hushed praises and gentle touches, Wooyoung's sobs die down to sniffles. "Sangie, am I a good boy now?" Wooyoung asks timidly, peering up at Yeosang through wet eyelashes. 

"Yes, baby, you're my good boy. I'm very proud of you for taking your punishment so well." Yeosang reassures him, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Wooyoung's head. Wooyoung relaxes further into Yeosang, smiling softly, contently. He nuzzles into Yeosang's thigh, eyes fluttering shut. 

"Sleepy." Wooyoung sighs, earning an adoring coo from Yeosang. 

"I know, darling, but you need to get cleaned up and drink some water at least. C'mon, let me take care of you." Yeosang murmurs, trying to gently coax Wooyoung to his feet, but Wooyoung's having none of it. He burrows further into Yeosang's lap, attempting to climb up onto it. "You can have all the cuddles you want once you're all clean, Woo."

Wooyoung pries an eye open at this, interested but still not fully convinced. Yeosang's lap is comfortable, and all he wants to do right now is curl up on it.

"If you get up within the next minute, I'll order chicken later." Yeosang bargains, barking out laughter at how Wooyoung perks up at this and makes to stand up. "There we go. Let's go get you showered, the quicker we do that the quicker you can get cuddles." Yeosang reminds him, getting up so he can guide Wooyoung to the bathroom.

The shower consists of Wooyoung clinging to Yeosang's back for the first couple of minutes, and a whole lot of bribing on Yeosang's part before Wooyoung lets Yeosang turn around to wash his hair and body, letting him do all the work. As soon as Yeosang is finished and starts to clean himself, Wooyoung latches back onto him, but Yeosang can't bring himself to complain or push him off. 

Eventually Yeosang gets Wooyoung out of the shower and dries him off, handing him some freshly cleaned clothes after helping apply soothing lotion to the welts on Wooyoung's ass. They get changed quickly after that, Yeosang asking him if there's anything else he needs after their pretty intense scene. Wooyoung shakes his head, "Just some cuddling in bed, need to be near you."

So that's what they do, crawl into their double bed, Yeosang spooning the other boy for a quiet few minutes before breaking the silence.

"Happy now, baby?" Yeosang asks, tugging Wooyoung even closer to him. 

"I always was, you should give yourself more credit for how well you take care of me." Wooyoung replies, struggling to twist around and face Yeosang. 

"It's nothing, Wooyoung-ah. If it makes you happy, makes you feel good, nothing is too much." Yeosang insists. 

"When did you get so cheesy?" Wooyoung giggles, earning a light smack on his arm. 

"Shut up. You made me like this."

"Whatever, softie." Wooyoung mumbles, leaning in to rub his nose against Yeosang collarbone. This is exactly what he needs after earlier, the warmth of Yeosang's body paired with their usual bantering, a nice slice of normality. Later on he knows he'll need Yeosang to reassure him some more - which he'll be more than willing to do - but for now? He's happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me @slutsxn on twt or @slvtsxn on cc :)


End file.
